Thank You kise
by elkyouya
Summary: Kise mengajari Kamagi bagaimana Rasanya kehilangan. mention of kuroko. Untuk Challenge "hampir"


Untuk Challenge HAMPIR

 **[Thank You Kise]**

"Mendapatkannya namun kehilangan segalanya. Apa ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"

" _Entahlah…_ _"_

"Apakah Kise adalah segalanya bagimu?"

"…"

"Apa persahabatannmu dengan Kuroko tak berarti apapun selama ini?"

" _Kau tak tahu apa-apa!_ _"_

"Aku tahu… Karena aku adalah dirimu."

" _Kau-_ _"_

"Apa kau bahagia Kagami? Karena aku disini sangat menderita."

.

"HAH! … hah… hah… hah…" Kagami tersadar dari mimpi buruknya, ia bermimpi sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang selalu ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya. 

"Sial!" umpatnya saat ia merebahkan tubuhnyanya lagi di atas kasur. Keringat dingin yang masih membasahi dahinya ia seka dengan punggung tangannya yang dingin.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak Kuroko memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Tidak… Kuroko tidak memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Namun dirinya sendirilah yang membuat persahabatan mereka berantakan. Atau mungkin keadaan yang memaksa mereka menjadi seperti ini, entahlah. Dan Kise… Kagami tak tahu, apa pemuda rambut pirang yang sangat ia cintai itu masih layak di panggil _'kekasih'_ ketika mata pemuda tersebut tak pernah memandanagnya lagi.

" _Aku memilihmu_ _._ _"_

Omong kosong.

.

.

.

Kagami berjalan menuju kantin. Ia nampak rapi seperti biasa, surai merahnya serta postur tubuh yang menjulang tinggi masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Hanya saja, wajahnya yang sedikit pucat membuatnya terlihat sakit. Namun sesakit apapaun dirinya. Kise tak akan menyadarinya. Karena mata pemuda itu tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Tak pernah.

"Kise" sapanya , ketika ia mendapati kekasihnya sedang berdiri di koridor memandang keluar jendela.

"Oh, Kagami." Kagami. Hanya Kagami. Tak ada Kagamichi ,tak ada lagi panggilan sayang yang selalu ia ucapkan dengan manja. Kini hanya Kagami yang di ucapkan dengan nada biasa.

Bahkan setelah mengucapkan namanya. Mata Kise masih fokus pada satu titik di luar sana, dimana Kuroko –Mantan sahabatnya- sedang bersendau gurau dengan pemuda tampan dari _club_ Basket. Aomine Daiki.

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu." ucap Kagami dengan bibir yang bergetar. Rasanya mau menangis saja. Tapi menangis membuatnya terlihat lemah. Dan ia tidak suka itu. Kagami tak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi seorang yang lemah.

"Hm... bicaralah." _bisakah kau melihatku barang sekali_ _, Kise?_ _Setidaknya untuk kali ini._ Batin Kagami. Ia berteriak dalam hati. Namun apa daya. Mata tajam itu hanya sibuk memandang objek yang selalu membuat deretan gigi Kise bergelemutuk. Kise selalu kesal dengan keadaan Kuroko sekarang. Kise kesal melihat Kuroko bahagia setelah berpisah darinya. Dan itu semua membuat Kagami merasa muak.

"Kita putus" hanya dua kata. Dan Kagami merasa bebas. Awalnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kise ringan, setelah ia membalik badanya.

Namun hanya dengan satu kata dari bibir Kise, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kagami perlahan retak, merata kesetiap sisinya. Namun tanganya mengepal, dengan sekuat tenaga ia tak membiarkan sesuatu yang retak itu menjadi hancur dan tetap berdiri kokoh. Matanya memanas seperti terbakar, rasanya akan ada yang tumpah setelah ini. Namun giginya menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha mencegah sesuatu di matanya untuk tumpah.

 _Apa…?_

 _Hanya seperti ini?_

 _Ini bukan lelucon kan?_

 _Sial…_

 _Kau benar-benar orang brengsek dari yang ter_ _-_ _brengsek Kise_ _Ryouta._

Kagami menghapus air matanya cepat sebelum sempat runtuh membasahi pipinya. Kagami **Hampir** kehilangan kendali akan dirinya. Kagami **hampir** membiarkan dirinya menjadi Seorang yang lemah. Kagami **hampir** tenggelam dalam kesedihan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kagami adalah orang yang kuat. Orang yang terlalu kuat hingga menodai persahabatanya, tak patut bersedih karena kehilangan seorang yang bahkan tak pernah mencintainya.

 _Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. Bahwa aku tak bisa memenangkanmu, sekuat apapun diriku berusaha. Pada akhirnya aku tak patut bersedih akan hal ini. Selama ini aku tersiksa karena telah membuang sahabatku. Kali ini aku tak akan pernah bersedih lagi hanya karena membuang cintaku. Kau mengajariku bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Aku sudah kehilangan sahabatku, kini aku juga kehilangan cintaku. Bahkan_ _ **Hampir**_ _saja aku kehilangan diriku sendiri._

 _Terima kasih Kise.  
Kini Aku tak akan pernah kehilangan lagi._

Dan punggung Kagami pergi menjauh meninggalkan Punggung Kise yang terlihat... kesepian.

 **END**

 **Semoga anda menikmati. Terima kasih.**


End file.
